fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Assassination Classroom Fandom
Basic Information Earth is left in jeopardy after an enormously powerful monster suddenly appears and destroys 70% of the Moon, leaving it permanently shaped like a crescent. The monster claims that within a year he will destroy the planet next, but he offers mankind a chance to avert this fate. In class 3-E, the End Class of Kunugigaoka Junior High School , he starts working as a homeroom teacher where he teaches his students regular subjects, as well as the ways of assassination. The Japanese government promises a reward of ¥10 billion (i.e. 100 million USD) to whoever among the students succeeds in killing the creature, whom they have named "Koro-sensei " (殺せんせー, Korosensē, a pun on korosenai (殺せない, unkillable) and sensei (先生, teacher)). However, this proves to be a highly unachievable task, as not only does he have several superpowers at his disposal, including; accelerated regeneration, visual cloning, an invincible form, and the ability to move and fly at Mach 20, but he is also the best teacher they could ask for, helping them to improve their grades, individual skills, and prospects for the future. Appearance AC looks like a more childish and humanoid form of Koro-sensei (with tentacles and all), with bright red hair in a girlish style, leading most fandoms to believe he's a she. He wears a T-shirt with a crescent moon on it, along with a long black coat. Personality Abilities Antimatter phsyiology - It's harder to damage him with normal weapons, but fear not, there's a special kind of material that can be used against him as well as any ol' weapon, S.A.A.U.S.O. (Special Arms Against Unidentified Slimy Octopus). Chameleon - He can change the color of his skin intentionally, but most of the time he doesn't even realize he's doing it (such as gaining green stripes when someone's acting stupid). Inpenetrable - AC can shrink his body into a sphere and the remaining energy from the transformation hardens as a crystallized second layer over his spherical body, making him impervious to harm. After twenty four hours, the external shell liquefies and he will slowly absorb energy over a period of time until he fully regenerates. The only drawback to this is in the span of a day, he is rendered immobile and is susceptible to being carried around. Mach 1 - Can move up to the speed of sound, and using this, can create up to 3 afterimages of himself. Regeneration - He can regenerate, but it takes him an hour to do so. Skilled Killer - Due to the nature of his series, of course he's a great assassin. Guidance Counselor - He's really helpful with helping people through hard patches, or helping them achieve their dreams. Chemist - He's fairly skilled at mixing chemicals into poisons or beneficial liquids. Weaknesses - These weaknesses are more mundane than the S.A.A.U.S.O., but still enough to create a viable plan of attack against him. *When he tries to act cool, his weaknesses show. *He is surprisingly quick to panic. *He is petty. *His punches are weak. *Boobs. *He is humble and subservient to his superiors at work. *He has no patience for wire puzzles. *He gets motion sickness. *He can't sleep on a pillow other than his own. *He worries about appearances. *He can't handle hot food. *Getting wet. *Juicy gossip. *Hackneyed plot developments make him cry. *He gets taken in by rumors. *Time right after molting (yes, he molts). *Time right after regeneration. *His body goes rigid when bathed in a beam of light. *When he returns to normal after a serious situation, he gets embarrassed. *He can only draw simple pictures. *Heat fatigue. *He is strict about poolside manner. *He can't swim. *He likes to gossip. *He is weak against the occult. *If he can't gather people, he feels worthless. *Tone-deafness. *He sucks at hiding. *He gets carried away by official positions. *His heart. *Not related, but acts like a doting parent. *Gets insurance to avoid getting hurt. *He doesn't really know what "your own football" means. *He sucks at reporting. *He suffers from road rage. *Restructuring. *Grabbing all his tentacles at once makes him unable to move. *Unintentionally adding insult to injury. *Completely oblivious to the mood in moments of high tension. Relationships Friends DanganRonpa Fandom Future Diary Fandom Soul Eater Fandom Category:Fandomstuck Category:Fandoms Category:Anime Fandoms Category:Manga Fandoms Category:Movie Fandoms Category:TV Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Shonen Jump Fandoms